


睁开双眼的吻

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺夏夜约会
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344





	睁开双眼的吻

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第四篇

八乙女乐开着车，时不时瞥一眼坐在身旁的小鸟游纺。  
他现在很慌。  
明明面前的道路笔直，可八乙女却感觉自己置身于没有方向指引的岔路口，四周茫茫，每行一步都惶惶不安。他分明是个会向着目标毫不犹豫地前进的人，可现在的问题是——他不知道目标在哪里。  
当然，他们约会的目的地是台场，但是，去台场后该做什么呢？  
自从上次失败的烤肉约会结束后，他和纺又都立即投身于繁忙的工作中。在工作间歇，乐总会想起纺哭得梨花带雨的可怜模样，以及他完全没听懂的那句“想要与完美相反的约会”。然而，一个月来，他二人的行程全部错开，根本找不到见面的机会。今晚，乐突然收到了纺的消息，终于得到了几个小时的约会时间，他必须把握住。  
“不能再让她失望了。”乐暗下决心。  
可是，她到底想要什么呢？  
“纺，饿吗？”  
“吃过工作餐了。怎么，台场有好吃的荞麦面店吗？”纺开玩笑地说着。  
“你想吃荞麦面了吗？我想想附近……”  
“不是不是，我开玩笑的。”纺连忙解释。  
这个男人还是那么笨拙啊。不过，这正是他可爱的地方。  
“不用吃什么。机会难得，我只想和你在一起，说说话就很好了。”  
说着，纺把一只手放在乐的腿上，令人心安的触感让纺不由得深吸了一口气。他们真是太久没有见面了。今晚她不想做任何多余的事，只想感受他。  
“对不起，那么长时间不见，很寂寞吧。”  
乐语气无比温柔，他有些爱怜地把一只手覆在纺的手上，熟悉的娇小的手，唤起了他当初向纺表白时的感受，那时的他虽然内心不安，但怀有毫不动摇的觉悟，此刻，他找回了那种坚定的信念。  
“纺，我很喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你。”  
夏日的熏风，道路的流光，就算不知目的地在何方又有什么关系呢？就这样一路走下去，走下去就好了。

夜晚的彩虹桥在水中倒映出七彩的波纹。乐和纺在水岸边找了个相对僻静的地方，依偎着坐下。幽暗的夜空成为天然的保护色，远处情侣的嬉笑声不时传来，纺抚摸着乐脑后的银发，悄然凑近乐的面颊。  
乐感受到纺的温度，心中猛然涌起索求的冲动，转头吻上了纺的嘴唇。这一刻他已经等太久了。舌尖滑过纺细小的牙齿，乐整个上身向纺压去。  
纺被突如其来的力道惊得有些无措，连忙用双手支撑住身体。  
原来是这样的感觉吗？跟想象中不一样。纺感受着乐的亲吻，却没有想象中那种悸动的感觉，相反，突然发现新事物的惊讶感盖过了一切，她甚至没有像影视剧里的女主角那样闭上眼睛。在整个亲吻的过程中，她都睁大双眼看向星空，像是在教室里好学的学生，两眼闪烁着汲取知识的光芒。  
充分享受过舌尖的纠缠后，乐轻轻咬了一下纺的嘴唇，终于直起了身子，用温柔又满足的眼神看着纺。在夜色中，纺就像一个随时会消失的幻影，那么美好而空灵，激起乐无限的爱怜与欲望。  
纺感觉自己的嘴湿漉漉的，习惯性地想去擦，却突然意识到这个动作会引起误会，连忙放下了刚抬起的右手。  
“好险。”纺心下暗想。  
“满意吗？”乐问。  
“欸？”纺看着乐自信满满的脸。  
“这是他第一次问亲吻相关的意见，我要好好回应才对。”纺这么想着，开始思考起来。  
这是他们的第一次舌吻。之前的约会乐也亲过她，可都是蜻蜓点水式的少年恋爱般的吻。纺从没有过舌吻的经验，她也不知道舌吻应该是什么感觉，怎样算是“满意”。如果说这次的感觉，那应该怎么形容呢——  
……湿湿的……嘴唇有些疼……他的舌头伸进来弄得我不知道该把自己的舌头放在哪里……他为什么要舔我的牙齿……好多口水……  
……  
所以说舌吻的魅力到底在哪里？完全没有感受到啊！  
可是纺看着乐期待的表情又实在无法说出自己的真实感受。  
“问题应该出在我身上。”纺开始在内心自省。  
因为我没有经验，可能多吻几次就能找到感觉。就像喝酒一样，要多喝几次才能明白酒的好处。而且这次太突然了，我还没有做好准备。可是，如果我说我没有感受到舌吻的魅力，会不会打击到乐的自信心呢？毕竟他一直都很自信。如果是由于我的问题而打击到他，那他不是太可怜了吗？第一次舌吻被否定什么的，男人肯定都无法接受吧。而且这会不会让他觉得我不够爱他呢？爱一个人，肯定会享受舌吻的吧，即使没有享受到，也不会忍心打击自己所爱的人的。  
可是，第一次约会的时候，我们就约定要“绝对坦诚”的呀。我回答“满意”，不就是欺骗他吗？这次是舌吻，下次要是更进一步的事情，我也这么骗他吗？让他保持着虚假的男人的尊严，而不是相互磨合调整，那我们两个不都太可怜了吗？  
“怎么了，纺？我做错了吗？”看着纺沉思的样子，乐有些慌了。  
“不，没有做错哦。”纺像掩饰一般，对乐绽放出一个大大的笑容。  
“只是……有些突然，我到现在还在回味……”  
“这样啊。”乐放下心来。看来这个吻还真是回味悠长啊。  
“乐先生。”  
“叫我乐。”  
是啊，应该改称呼了。虽然有些害羞，但我们已经是舌吻的关系了。  
“……乐。”  
“纺。”  
乐心满意足，已经想不到能比此刻更加幸福的可能了。

乐开车送纺回去。  
“请送我回事务所。”  
“还有工作吗？”乐惊讶地问。  
“是的，要把明天的材料准备好。”  
“这么忙就不要勉强自己出来了。虽然被纺拒绝是很难受，但我更在意你的身体。”  
出于担心，乐的语气不禁严厉起来。  
“可是……人家想见你呀。”  
乐第一次听到纺如此甜糯的声音，被齁得呼吸一窒，握住方向盘的手颤抖了一下。  
她撒娇起来原来是这样吗？好不习惯。可是，这说明她开始向我展现更真实的一面了。啊，纺比我想象中要复杂得多呀。  
“不要工作到太晚了。要不我陪你一起，等你工作完我送你回去。”  
“不用了，今晚估计要在事务所过夜。”纺苦笑着。  
“没办法，需要买点什么吗？”  
“不用了，因为时常会出现这种情况，所以洗漱用品事务所里都有的。”  
“起码买点吃的吧。”  
“乐。我想念荞麦面了。”  
“哈哈，真拿你没办法。”

吃过荞麦面，乐送纺回到事务所。车停了下来，纺却没有下车。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
“乐，再亲我一下。”  
看着纺羞红的脸，乐不禁笑了起来。他觉得自己今晚才算是真正体验到拥有女朋友的幸福。  
乐转过身，吻上纺的嘴唇，纺闭上了眼睛。  
仍然是舌吻，只是没有上一次的激烈，纺感受到了乐的温柔。  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
纺走进办公室，看向窗外，乐的车仍然停在楼下。纺向乐挥手道别，乐才依依不舍地回到车里驾车离开。  
“唉……”纺叹了口气。“闭上眼睛也还是没有感受到舌吻的魅力啊。”  
“提出吃荞麦面也像是要补偿他一样。是不是应该咨询一下舌吻技巧呢？可是……去哪里问啊？”  
纺打开电脑，开始搜索起来。面对搜出的一堆像是没用的信息，只觉得头痛。  
“看来今晚真的要通宵了。恋爱真的好难啊。我以前看的言情剧都是什么呀！”  
纺开始盘算着是不是应该让自家偶像演点更真实的戏了。


End file.
